A Day at the Fair
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Cotton candy, carnival games, a Ferris wheel! Matt was going to pay for dragging me out here! Who would willingly come to a fair anyway? But when he looks so excited, it’s hard to resist. Mello/Matt


Summary: Cotton candy, carnival games, a Ferris wheel

AN: Based off an idea me and a friend had while at our state fair xD. The original idea was just a joke about how if Matt and Mello were at the fair, Mello would just want to make out behind some bleachers the whole time. Then I found myself wanting to really test their reactions to fair stuff. And here we are.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

/…/…/…/

"No."

The request was easy to deny. Why take a day away from the case to be surrounded by screaming children, hammered adults, and people who couldn't stop stuffing their faces long enough to watch where they were going? The entire point of a fair was rather unappealing to me. You pay to go onto a usually bare piece of property so you could pay _again_ to eat, buy junk, and go on rides that were supposed to be entertaining. I would never be caught dead at one of these overrated, overpriced events.

And yet here I was, just within the fair grounds. Curse Matt and his 'I'm Matty pet me' look.

Matt was grinning victoriously while I sulked next to him, taking in the already overpopulated grounds. A group of three girls were ogling the teen at the popcorn stand. A woman had her young child on a leash. Disgusting.

Although maybe I could buy one of those for Matt. He sure needed it.

We'd been standing at the entrance for at least five minutes now, 5.34 to be exact. One of the girls, a brunette with waist length hair (how the hell could she stand it being so long?) turned from the boy and made eye contact with me, before her eyes slid over to Matt. She prodded her two friends and soon we (but mostly Matt) were the object of their stares.

Matt didn't seem to noticed however, so I growled at the girls (mentally smirking in satisfaction when all but the brunette flinched back), firmly grabbed Matt's wrist, and dragged him in a random direction. I had no idea where we were going, but this was all his idea and he had better find a way to entertain me. "Well what now?" I asked sourly.

"Well we could go to the exposition center to see what they're selling. Most of it will be junk, but fairs usually have chocolate stands set up."

That bastard. He'd suggested the chocolate just to make me come along. Well that was fine, chocolate would at least make this trip more bearable. The twenty-three bars I'd managed to bring with me simply were not going to be enough.

Soon we were inside the enormous building. Surely it was air conditioned, but there were so many people packed inside I could barely feel a difference. I growled, forced to shuffle along behind many slow people. There was no room to breathe here!

"Hey, these sunglasses are almost like my goggles," Matt announced, pulling me to a halt and pressing the frames against my face before I could stop him. "You look ridiculous."

"Matt," I growled, shoving the offending sunglasses away. "If you don't want to lose a hand I suggest you not stick objects in or on my face!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Touchy, touchy." At least he put the glasses back. Idiot.

"At least try to relax okay?" he pleaded as we rejoined the shuffling crowd. "We both need a break. I don't even like going out and I needed to get out of the apartment. Try to enjoy yourself a little bit, okay?"

I really hated him sometimes. He was being whiney. Whiney and on the edge of begging, and it was pushing a small amount of guilt past my defenses. I worked hard, so Matt worked harder than he was used to because of me. Maybe he deserved a bit of a break, but of all places why a fair?

I grumbled quietly enough so he couldn't hear my reply, but he seemed to take it as a yes and grinned at me. I forced smile (more like a grimace) back and watched his eyes scan the booths ahead of us. His expression turned to amusement and he turned to me. "I see a stand with only chocolate on it up ahead."

Instead of waiting for these idiots to learn how to walk, I began shoving them out of my way to reach my destination. I heard Matt apologizing to people behind me but ignored him, to intent on my goal. Finally, after shoving a young girl away from the display I found it. Salvation.

"You didn't have to take out half the attendees Mello. I'm sure the chocolate would have waited."

I ignored him and instead focused on the chocolate. Matt waited rather patiently (for him at least) for fifteen minutes until I was finished. He smiled, amused, at the very real grin on my face. All this chocolate almost made it worth the trip.

/…/…/…/

I take that back.

"Come on Mello you look fine."

I was going to kill him.

"Really no one will ever notice. No one is paying any attention to us anyway."

Slowly. Painfully.

"Mello? Come on, it's not a big deal," he managed, backing away from me and bumping against the bathroom wall. "Besides, it's not my fault-"

"Not…your…_FAULT?!_"

He cringed.

I stormed forward, clenching his striped shirt in my fist and slamming him back against the wall, his head hitting it with a sharp crack. He winced, but I didn't pay much attention to it. "You're the one who brought my here! You wanted to relax," my voice became sarcastic. "You wanted to take a break, unwind, and you do it by getting my very expensive leather vest covered in vanilla ice cream!" I had to seriously resist the urge to punch him; my hand not fisted in his shirt was literally shaking. He seemed to sense this too, because he hastily tried to make some lame ass excuse for it.

"She was just a little kid Mello. She didn't see you! And we got it all off fine, it's just a little wet now. Please just calm down!"

I took a deep breath and slowly released him, watching as he let lose a breath of relief. I glared a moment longer before turning and striding abruptly out of the bathroom, Matt following behind. "Mello?" he asked tentatively at my side. I ignored him for another minute, moving with purpose now. "Mello, wait."

"We're leaving," I stated, avoiding looking at him as I said this.

"But, Mello," he pleaded, dashing in front of me. I looked over his shoulder to avoid making eye contact. "We just got here. Come on, we've only been here an hour tops."

"We…are…leaving."

I couldn't ignore the way his shoulders slumped, and against my better judgment my eyes traveled to his face, troubled and clearly upset. He just watched me with disappointed eyes, silently begging me to reconsider. I shoved past him, trying not to acknowledge the subdued steps behind me. By the time we reached the gate though, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fine!" I snapped, turning around to face my best friend. "We'll stay, but only because we had to pay to get in here!" His face lit up and I had to force myself not to smile at that.

"Thank you Mello!" He looked like he wanted to hug me, but thankfully he reconsidered, and then we were off again, wandering the crowded streets lined with food stands and ridiculous games.

"Whoa!" Matt's eyes grew wide as he looked at one of the games next to us. It was a shooting game, big deal. He and I both knew we would defeat it easily.

"What?"

"Look at that Pikachu!" he said, pointing to a large yellow thing hanging at the top where the biggest prizes were. Pokemon, one of Matt's videogame crazed obsessions, something even I knew a bit about after he played it so often.

The Pikachu was huge, probably up to my waist in height. How in the world could anyone carry that around all day? Matt was staring at it with childlike wonder, and I knew I had to stop him before he rushed over to try and win it. "No Matt."

"But-"

"No, we are not setting that thing lose in the apartment, and I will not be seen with you dragging it around all day. I let you stay, but this is where I draw the line!"

He looked quite put out but followed me nonetheless. I glanced behind me back at the stand. I swear that Pikachu was watching me go.

/…/…/…/

"It's hot." Not quite a complaint yet but I was sure I'd make it one sooner or later. We'd spent the past hour and a half eating fair food while listening to some band. They weren't terrible, but they weren't great either. Matt at least seemed to be enjoying himself, so I supposed it was fine for now.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking a sip of soda. Despite his excitement at us staying, his expression had me feeling uneasy, as if there was something beneath the surface I was missing. What in the world did he have to complain about besides that stupid Pikachu?! But no, it wasn't that. There was something else…

A few minutes later we were back on the street, walking through the enormous crowds. They made me anxious; I didn't want anyone to recognize me. Then again I didn't think many people would be looking for me here.

Matt led me to a store with all leather stuff in it, and smiled more brightly when my reaction was positive. Could it be he seriously just wanted me to have more fun?

"This stuff sucks compared to mine," I commented, but at least it was something I enjoyed. We had a good laugh poking fun at the belt buckles, choosing different tacky ones we thought different people we knew would wear.

Leaving the shaded tent, I caught Matt staring longingly at another small tent next to the one we had exited. The familiar sounds were oddly comforting, but by the way Matt was standing I knew he was resisting temptation to go in…because he didn't think I'd want to?

_'I'm kind of…touched.'_

It was a weird thing to think, and because he managed to restrain himself so long, I nudged him forward. "Go. One game."

His glowing smile made my cheeks warm (which is completely embarrassing), and I followed him into the tent as he expertly scanned the games before claiming a racing one, sitting in the seat and pulling out a few quarters. He glanced back at me. "Do you want to play?"

I huffed as if this was a huge annoyance, but honestly didn't really mind, and settled in beside him. He slipped the quarters into the slot and the game began quickly after that. Matt of course won, with me coming in dead last. He laughed at my shocked expression. I knew I wasn't good at videogames, but that had been _pathetic!_ He leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips and winked. "Better luck next time."

It was getting later, and I was contemplating telling Matt it was time to leave when I saw something that caught my interest. Matt followed my eyes and smirked, lightly taking my hand and dragging me towards the ride.

It was situated not far from the rest of the rides, but this was obviously not for younger children. It was some kind of bungee ride. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were sitting in two separate but connected seats, securely strapped into the chair. The girl looked terrified, but the pale boy oozed confidence and took her hand. This seemed to calm her down, and suddenly the ball structure was released and flung into the air. I could hear the boy laughing as the girl screamed, and the chair span in the air. It was almost the same thing as bungee jumping.

"Do you want to go on?" Matt asked. He didn't wait for my answer but left me in line to get two tickets. As I got closer I finally found the name of the ride, an ejection seat. How appropriate.

Not long after we were strapped to the chairs ourselves and I was honestly excited. Matt seemed happy enough by this, although a little nervous himself. I took his hand like the first couple we had seen and he smiled back at me. Then, we were released.

The air left my lungs instantly. I didn't know which way was up or down, but it was exhilarating. Matt was clenching my hand and I clenched his in return, wanting to laugh at the completely weightless feeling. Entirely too soon the world righted itself and we were back on the ground. I looked at Matt, who had opened his eyes again and was smiling. When he saw my face his smile widened.

Because I was smiling too.

/…/…/…/

After we both remembered how to walk straight I dragged him away from the rides, close enough to see them, but almost concealed beneath a set of bleachers. Matt was watching me expectantly, and I must say I did not disappoint.

Hungrily I moved forward, capturing Matt's lips and feeling him respond instantly. I pushed close, one hand tangling into his hair, and the other curling firmly around his waist. I felt his own arms wrap around me as our tongues fought for dominance a few moments before he gave in, moaning in the back of his throat and trailing a hand down my chest.

It felt so perfect. This day, this moment, this kiss. Even though we'd done this (the kissing part of course) many times before, I'd never felt closer. Maybe the fair food was getting to me. Or maybe I was just in a really good mood. Because Matt had managed to make me happy today, and I hoped I had made him happy too.

I was just contemplating how much we could scar the children for life if I took it a step farther when he pulled away (although he seemed reluctant to do so). His lips were swollen from kissing and he was panting slightly. I didn't let go, but didn't move to kiss him again as I waited.

"Mello…I want to go on the Ferris Wheel."

I hadn't been expecting that. His timing wasn't exactly perfect either. "Well Matt, I want to make out," I told him, shifting forward so I was pressed firmly between his legs. He held back a moan though, trying to resist my advances.

"We can do that on the Ferris Wheel."

I leaned closer, sucking gently on his neck. A soft gasp escaped his lips as I teased the flesh, moving light kisses across his neck, his cheeks, until I reached his lips again. "Or," I murmured between kisses, "we could do it here behind the bleachers."

It was obvious he was having a hard time resisting now but he managed it, giving me one of his looks. The kind he gives me to try and make me feel guilty. "Are you so ashamed of me that you wouldn't kiss me like that in public?"

I groaned. "Matt…"

"Is that it?"

"No of course not!"

"Well then, let's go."

I held his gaze before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, we'll go on the Ferris Wheel. Then you'll see what I'm not ashamed to do in public."

A few minutes later we were settled in another seat slowly ascending to the top of the large Ferris Wheel.

There was something unsettling about sitting in a seat that rocked with any movement, high in the air and without anything to keep you strapped in. Matt laughed at my expression and kissed me softly on the lips. "We can just relax Mel," he suggested, and I realized that had been his plan all along.

I scowled as his grin widened, but I wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of straddling him on this thing like I had implied, so I allowed him to scoot closer. He looked up at me and I finally lifted my arm, letting him lean against my shoulder, arm wrapped protectively around him.

We sat in silence for a minute, watching the sunset over the park as we made a couple rotations. A full minute later the Ferris wheel started to slow and came to a halt, with us at the top.

Matt's smile in the light of the setting sun was breathtaking and I couldn't look away from it. When he noticed me staring he sat up a bit, looking at my questioningly. I simply leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate but soft kiss. He responded happily, breaking off after a moment and settling back against me. This time I turned toward the sunset too. We didn't move again until it was our turn to un-board. Anyone who wanted to stare at us could get over themselves. I was not ashamed of my Matt.

It was still rather warm and it seemed like a long walk from the rides back to the parking lot. Luckily the sky glider went almost directly to the gates so I ended up in the air again with Matt. As we traveled slowly across the park I realized how many people were here. The crowds were simply huge.

The only thing stopping us from falling if there was a sudden jolt was a bar in front of us, and I found myself unconsciously leaning closer to Matt and wrapping an arm around him again. He was still smiling; I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. It caused another sincere smile to drift upon my face, and when Matt noticed it his own smile widened.

"Did you…have fun?" he hesitantly asked, looking up at me hopefully. I kissed him again, not able to resist when he was giving me such a cute look.

"Yes Matt. I did."

/…/…/…/

"I'm heading to the bathroom. I'll meet you at the gate in a minute."

I nodded and watched the redhead walk off, grinning the whole way. Matt was so happy that I had enjoyed myself and I think he was perfectly content with the day too…except…

Lucky for me the stand from before was in my sights, and I moved towards it determinedly. Matt had done all he could to make me have fun at a fair he had known I didn't want to go to and I was going to make sure his perfect vision was complete.

I picked up the gun, aimed, and shot.

Even with my side trip I made it to the gate before him. I felt ridiculous standing there with the thing, but I was actually excited to see the look on Matt's face when he showed up.

He didn't disappoint. As soon as he recognized me and the thing I was holding, his entire face registered shock. "Mel?" he asked, staring open-mouthed at me. I couldn't help but laugh and his face changed from shock to joy, making the embarrassing walk completely worth it. Matt walked the last couple steps between us quickly and wrapped me in an embrace, as hard as it was with that Pikachu in one arm.

"Thank you Mello. Thank you for this, and for giving it a chance. Today was perfect."

I returned the embrace briefly, then pulled back enough to kiss him again softly. "Yes, perfect," I agreed.

/…/…/…/

AN: So…FLUFFY! Even I didn't see this coming! It's so different from what I usually write with them. I just really wanted to write something with Mello actually being HAPPY in it. To think this came just from the make out at the bleachers or Ferris Wheel idea haha.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
